


Fun to be a Vampire

by Catclaw



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Just shameless, shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun to be a Vampire

“Just you,” he whispers against my skin, echoing one of the first things he said to me. I know what he means though, what he wants.

I nip his ear before asking,  
“How far are you willing to go Michael?” He smiles, obviously remembering too. I press myself hard against him and repeat the question.

He leans up and bites deeply into my neck. I hiss and arch my body against his. I have my answer.

As I cup the back of his head and hold him against my throat I recall the first time he tasted human blood, when he became one of us. In the end it had all come down to a choice…

_I finally decide to act upon my desires; crossing the lobby of the hotel and I push my lips against his. To be honest, I half expect him to hit me, but he pulls me closer and kisses me back. I pull back and murmur against his lips,  
“Join us Michael, be with me forever.” I don’t think that it will work, after all I’ve only just kissed him, but I want him forever._

_Surprising me he nods. He’s shaking slightly but his eyes show his resolve._

_I go to my bike and he swings on behind me, taking Star’s vacant space. It still saddens me that Star took her own life rather than becoming one of us._

_Shaking my head to clear them of the unwelcome thoughts I focus on the task ahead of me, or rather, behind me._

_The great thing about ‘living’ in Santa Carla is the youth’s unexplainable desire to have as many beach parties as possible._

_He gets off the bike and I follow his progress through the crowd. An attractive young female asks him to dance. I growl possessively as I watch him dance her into the shadows._

_He kisses her gently and I have to fight the urge to break her neck. Speaking of her neck, that’s where his lips are headed and invitingly, helpfully she arches her neck._

_When he makes the kill, I am right there behind him, gently stroking his back. We get back to the hotel, where I ease him through his ‘death’ and I show him how to sleep…_

But sleep is not what we are interested in now. I pull him away from my neck and my blood glistens on his lips. I give in to temptation and lean down and lick all traces of the blood away.

He rocks his hips up, reminding me of what he wants. I grin and slide down his body and stop between his parted thighs. My grin turns almost feral as I lean forward and gently flick my tongue over his entrance, his immediate moan all the encouragement I need to continue.

I tease him a while with soft, feather light brushes before answering his begging and push deeper. I grunt as he pushes back to meet me and I can tell from the noises he is making that he is getting closer and closer.

I continue pleasuring him until his movements become almost frantic and he is almost past endurance. He whimpers as I remove my tongue, moving up I place a finger over his lips, which is slowly sucked within his mouth.

Barely concentrating on what I’m doing I reach over and grab the tube that I placed there before we began. I slick myself up and push inside him. The look on his face is the perfect cross between pleasure and pain and I cannot think of a time when he has looked more beautiful than this, though he’d hit me for saying it.

Neither of us are in the mood for slow and gentle tonight, I’ve teased him beyond his limits, so I slam into him. His moans increase in volume and I revel in being the one to cause him to make those sounds. He pulls my head down and kisses me viciously enough to draw blood before ripping his tongue on one of my fangs.

He groans as I suck on his tongue, drawing more of his blood into my mouth and I reach down and roughly pump his cock. It doesn’t take long and he thrusts up into my hand and comes.

I pull my mouth away from his and move harder into his willing body. He smiles up and me encouragingly and clenches around me, wrenching my orgasm from me and I scream it to the ceiling.

We lie together and bask in the afterglow together; he turns his head and kisses me. You know, it’s true what they say: Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire.


End file.
